TheUnknownKing
by Mandalore224
Summary: This is my first story so advise is welcome


**AUTHERS NOTE!!!**

**This is my first story it's a cross over of three universes Star Wars, Halo and one more which will be revealed later in the story. In this story you (the reader) will be following a story of a man by the name of Marius Millard and his adventure from being a low level crew member of a rebel cell to becoming a simbol of hope and freedom in Mandalore. Well hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ONE: A STORY BEGINS **

BOOM! " KAMRON!" A female voice from the cockpit. "KAMRON, youand Max get on the rear facing cannons and take out those Ties!" Kamron enters the cockpit "Since when do you give me orders Sala?" He says in a sarcastic tone. "you should know by now that Sala is number one when we are on her ship" a female mandalorian with a with gold and black patterns on her helmet says running into the cockpit " now come on we need to take out of those ties" she says pulling Kamron out of the cockpit and starts running to the cannons. "Marius how's those prisoners holding up?" Marius kicks one of the prisoners in the leg " prisoners are fine down here, you better get to your station or Sala will have your hide" he says chuckling. BOOM! "Please be at the cannons already" Sala says into the coms shaking her head. "Yea we just got here" Kamron calls through the coms " great now clear a path so I can get us outa here" she replies great fully " alright Max light em up" Kamron calls to The female Mandalorian through the coms with excitement "yes sir" Max replies with a mock salute. With both Max and Kamron holding back the Ties Marius quickly straps down any loose cargo excluding the the imperial officers into there seats. "Okay Sala all loose cargo has been strapped down ready for light speed" Marius reports looking around for something he might has missed. "Very good now just waiting for our exit " skzzz- Boom " woo hoo got one! There's your exit Sala" Kamron calls over the coms. Then in a flash they're in light speed. Everyone relaxes. "Well that was close" Marius says over the coms " hey what the he'll happend back there!?" Sala asks in both anger and confusion. Max walks into the cargo hold where Marius is standing and gives him a playful punch on the arm " Marius here tripped the alarm system" she says leaning on the wall still with her helmet on. "IT WASNT MY FAULT!!!" He says in self defence " the bloody Stormtrooper came around the corner at the same time i did and we ran into each other and he fell down and tripped the alarm system, so really he did not me." Marius explains filling them in on what happened. Marius and Max walk into the common room to find Kamron and Sala waiting for them. Kamron speaks first " so why didn't you us you're training in the force and sence him coming?" Kamron asks in a calm voice " I-I-i was distracted" Marius confuses with a sad expression "why?" Kamron asks but doesn't give Marius a chance to explain " a Jedi must be able to..." Kamron is interrupted by Marius " I don't this Jedi lecturing bullshit right now" Marius snaps at Kamron in anger and storms away to his quarters and locks the door. " M-Marius wait!" Max calls and fun's after him " Marius please open the door, please talk to me" Max pleads through the helmet mic "Damn you're stubbornness Marius!" She yells slamming her fist on the door. " fine you don't want to talk fine" she says a little angry and turns to leave. Then she hears a click from the door and it unlocks. She turns around and enters the room to see Marius sitting on his bed eyes red as if he has been crying. Maxes gaise on him softens under her helmet as she relies he has been crying. She slowly steps into the room and presses a red button on the door controls and locks it behind her. She steadily walks to the center of the room. She quickly glances around the room then back at Marius. Max looks down at her feet then slowly removes her helmet letting her brown hear which just touches her shoulders then looks up at him with her larg blue eyes with a sympathetic look. She finally walks over to him and wraps an arm around him as she sits down and asks in a gentle voice " hey what's wrong? Why are you like this?" Marius sniffles back tears " have I told you what happened three years ago? Why I was in that escape pod when you guys found me?" Max looks down ant her feet for a moment to think " n-no you haven't" she replies looking at him " well it was three years ago" Marius starts.


End file.
